


a little fall of rain

by sunnymiles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymiles/pseuds/sunnymiles
Summary: His heart stopped.Familiar white markings lined her face. There was a curved scar running along her lekku, from their crash landing on Felucia. She was taller, her montrals more pronounced, wearing a denim jumpsuit instead of her usual gear. But, it was undeniably her.She hadn’t noticed him yet, but he recognized that same pull from earlier tugging him to her. Her force shined like a beacon, pulling him closer to her goodness. Had she been on Coruscant this whole time?“Snips?”Her head snapped up.[or snips and skyguy reunite post the wrong jedi, and then things take a turn]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	a little fall of rain

**Author's Note:**

> did i listen to "little fall of rain" on repeat to write this? yes  
> did i sob? also yes
> 
> tw: blood

His speeder groaned loudly as he braked sharply.

Obi-Wan liked to mutter about how inelegant she was, with all of her grumbling noises, “It’s terribly uncivilized Anakin.”

So what, if she had some character? This was coming from the dork who color-coded his robes. “No Anakin. If you must know taupe and beige are very different.”

He wasn’t about to take judgement about his speeder from _Obi-Wan_.

And, his master would only fly with him “under extreme distress”, so what did his opinion matter?

Anakin had outfitted her with some fun modifications; she could go much faster than what was generally considered _safe for flying_ , but that was no matter.

She was also painted bright orange and blue, so he was always tangibly reminded of- Well. Anakin couldn’t find it in himself to paint over the colors, even after the ordeal.

It had been months, but he still had hope that she’d find her way back to the Order. Find her way back to him.

He would always have hope.

Ahsoka had taken a part of him with her when she left. The part of himself he had liked most, filled with goodness and love.

Ahsoka had been his light and, in her absence, the darkness within him lunged greedily.

His fights with Obi-Wan were growing more vicious, his missions more reckless. He was spiraling down, with no one to pull him out. All of his newly refined edges from learning how to be a mentor, a brother were fading-

His hand unconsciously reached into his pocket, like it always did. The smooth silka beads were cold to the touch, but they helped to anchor him.

A solid reminder of his lost padawan.

_He wasn’t supposed to think about her-_

Anakin glanced around the street, jerking his thoughts away from the past.

Level 1313.

Well, he supposed it could be worse. Dooku wasn’t here and that had to count for something.

There was a bounty hunter picking off Jedi around Coruscant. Two padawans and a knight had already been killed, so the esteemed Council, wary of a potential Separatist plot, had wanted to send someone to figure out the culprit.

Anakin snorted, how _considerate_ of them. Waiting until three Jedi had been killed before sending a single knight to scout the bounty hunter out.

When he had protested, asking for a partner, he had been reminded of the ongoing war efforts and how thinly spread the Jedi were. _Kriffing Council._

The 501st were on-planet for the next two days, before being sent out to the next outer-rim planet that needed them. His entire battalion sans Rex was at 79’s for the night, socializing and getting a well-deserved break.

Anakin would’ve joined them, but Master Yoda had decided that he was the perfect candidate for this search.

He swerved to avoid the pile of drunken vomit lying in his path. Yes, he was _truly enjoying_ this.

Anakin had known better than to argue with the knowledgeable grandmaster, no matter how strong the urge was to smack the little smirk off his face-

Master Windu had supported the notion, because _of course_. The man had probably personally ensured he would be sent to the dingiest corner of the planet’s extensive underbelly.

And oh, was it dingy.

The air was thick with some unidentifiable smoke, but he’d probably feel better not knowing exactly what it was.

People hurried down the street, carefully avoiding eye contact. Anakin knew the cloak he wore accompanied with the lightsaber strapped to his belt cut an imposing figure.

The fog and dim light made it difficult to fully see his surroundings. There’d been a tip that the bounty hunter hung out near this level, so Anakin would just have to blend in and listen for any leads.

Worst case, he could use himself as bait. That was the reason he had left his lightsaber on him, and why Obi-Wan had sighed at him exasperatedly that morning.

Anakin reached out with the Force, searching for anything abnormal.

The Force didn’t sense anything inherently malicious nearby. Just, the general taint of criminals that roamed this area.

There was something vaguely familiar tugging at his senses.

It felt _light._

Airy and comforting, it projected the inherent peace his mom had radiated. He wanted to find it, to hold it-

The Obi-Wan in his mind warned against it.

_Kriffing conscience._

Images of Mortis played through his head, forebodingly whispering that he had been tricked before. The Force liked to play twisted games with its Chosen One.

Anakin shook his head hastily. He just needed to locate the bounty hunter and stay on task; he didn’t have time for distractions.

Anakin trudged down the muddy street, ignoring the insistent pull in his mind.

He’d definitely have to shower before meeting Padme later because the raw stench radiating off the streets seemed to be sinking into his clothes. That was if he even had time to meet with Padme-

No, he needed his time with her. Right now, it was the only thing keeping him remotely sane. Their schedules were both so busy, he’d been thrilled when tonight had aligned for them. Then he’d been given this kriffing assignment.

Padme had even promised takeout from their favorite local place, and he wouldn’t miss that for the world. It was all so very _domestic_ of them.

So, he would just follow the Council’s lead, catch this skeevy guy, be home by dinner. Yes, he could do that.

Thoughts of Padme bolstered his spirit, and he moved quickly toward the alley at the end of the street. It looked suspicious and seemed like a good enough place as any to start.

He didn’t even know who he was looking for.

They hadn’t gotten a name, just a vague description. Someone in all black, fairly tall, blasters for weapons.

The Council had immediately assumed it was Ventress, but Anakin wasn’t so sure. She hadn’t seemed interested in causing any more trouble after the incident-

No, he wouldn’t think about that. About _her_.

The alley was dark and filled with shadows. The fog was still present, adding to the uneasiness perpetuating the scene.

People were milling around, albeit sketchily. Drunks were littering the sides, half-propped up against the walls. There looked to be a spice deal happening at the other end. But, no sign of what he was looking for, just the typical Coruscant criminal world.

The silhouette of montrals appeared in front of him.

Was that?-

His heart beat like a drum in his chest, hopes rising against his will.

Obi-Wan tittered fretfully in his mind.

No. He had to stop doing this.

He had already embarrassed himself on Kiros in front of his men.

They’d been there for a diplomatic mission, very minor.

There’d been a Togruta out in one of the gardens with blue and white montrals. The same orange skin.

He’d just been so happy, he hadn’t stopped to think.

Rex had to talk him down, because he had been utterly convinced that the lone Togruta had been Ahsoka.

He wouldn’t do that to himself again.

The figure moved through the mist, and-

His heart stopped.

Familiar white markings lined her face. There was a curved scar running along her lekku, from _their_ crash landing on Felucia. She was taller, her montrals more pronounced, wearing a denim jumpsuit instead of her usual gear. But, it was undeniably her.

She hadn’t noticed him yet, but he recognized that same pull from earlier tugging him to her. Her force shined like a beacon, pulling him closer to her _goodness_. Had she been on Coruscant this whole time?

“Snips?”

Her head snapped up.

Those bright bright blue eyes widened with shock and incredulity. She took a step back, almost instinctually.

His heart broke a little bit with that small step, with the knowledge that she may not want to see him yet.

In another time, he would’ve reassured her. Shown her that it was just him, a master that would never hurt his padawan.

In this time, he stayed still.

Her mouth stuttered around a sound.

A moment passed, an eternity.

“Anakin?”

He reached a hand out, dropped it quickly. The last thing he wanted was to scare her off.

“How, um, how have you been? I’ve been so worried-” He cut himself off before finishing.

She blinked at him, surprised. A soft, but tender smile graced her face. “I’ve been good.”

He nodded, somehow not able to meet her eyes. Not wanting to stare directly into the sun that was Ahsoka.

Awkwardness blanketed them in an unfamiliar way. Their jagged edges struggling to align.

“What are you doing down here?”

“Oh, um, The Council’s sent me to find some bounty hunter.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

“The Council, huh?” Her tone was sharp and biting. He winced.

“Ahsoka, you know I don’t agree with their actions.” The plea in his tone sounded desperate, even to him.

“I know, I-I’m sorry, that was harsh.”

She fiddled nervously with the side-seam of her jumpsuit. He clocked the motion, realizing that usually it would’ve been her padawan beads she couldn’t stop messing with.

The thought filled him with loss and before his mind could catch up, he was already speaking.

“There’s still a place for you with me, always will be one, if you ever decide that it’s the right time.”

_I’ll be here for you._

“I’m still figuring some stuff out on my own. I-I think it’s good.”

_I know._

He mustered a smile for her, ignoring the deep sadness in his chest.

“I-I’m glad.” He paused. “That you’re happy.”

She nodded, and the glance they shared was filled with understanding.

“How’s Senator Anidala”-

A shot rang out.

Ahsoka was a split second faster.

She pushed him bodily aside.

_No_

He’d been so focused on seeing her, he hadn’t been paying enough attention to their surroundings. And the lightsaber hanging from his belt was still very visible.

“Ahsoka!” Her name roared past his lips.

But, it was too late.

The blaster bolt ripped through her thigh, ignorant to his desperate plea.

He was going to kill the bounty hunter that had done this to her, rip them limb from limb until there was nothing left. No one was allowed to hurt _his_ padawan.

The alley was dim, but he could make out the fleeing silhouette down the other end. He could probably make it, but he couldn’t leave Ahsoka.

He wouldn’t fail her twice.

He turned back to his first priority.

Ahsoka stared at him blankly with wide eyes. She didn’t seem to have registered what had just occurred.

“Skyguy, I-I’m fine. Let’s find whoever did this-”

“No, no, no ‘Soka we need to sit down.” The red blooming on her thigh scared him.

Her face was drained of color, and her body seemed to be going into shock.

“Did I-I get shot?”

_Not good._

“It’s okay Snips we’ve survived worse, haven’t we?” His attempt at levity was as much a reassurance for himself as it was for her.

He gently grabbed her elbows, lowering her to the ground.

“M-Master.” She kept trying to look at the wound, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

“Just lay down Snips, stay still. I’ve got you.” He tore off the cloak he had been wearing, wrapping it tightly around her wound.

Ahsoka whimpered from the compression, _he never wanted to be the one to hurt her,_ but this was necessary.

“Shh, you’re alright, you’re alright.”

There was so much blood. He was starting to think she might not be alright.

The few lessons he had taken with Kix hadn’t prepared him for this, why hadn’t he paid more attention?

He pulled the comm from his wrist, trying to still his shaking fingers. He managed to quell the trembling enough to put in Rex’s number.

“General, what”-

“I need med evac level 1313, now!”

“On it, sir.”

He hung up, full attention on Ahsoka.

“Kriff.”

The cloak was soaked through with her blood. No, no, no-

Ahsoka heard him and spotted the wound.

“I’m going to die.”

“Shhh No, don’t even think about that Snips, you are not dying.”

He took off his outer tunic hurriedly, curling it up to press on the wound. Anything to put pressure on it.

If he begged the Force enough, maybe he could save her?

Ahsoka deserved better than bleeding out in a dirty alleyway on Coruscant. She deserved to grow old and happy, to find love and be loved. His vision was blurring from tears.

“Will you tell Master Kenobi that I forgive him?” They were whispered words, a child begging for absolution.

“There’s be nothing to tell, because you are going to be fine.” He knew his voice was gruff, but he wasn’t going to lose her after just getting her back. He couldn’t bear it.

Her breaths were coming faster and faster. “Master”-

She cut off dazedly, as if she couldn’t fully remember her next thought.

“Ahsoka, just hold on okay? The med evac is on its way.”

Her next words were soft, “Do I get to be one with the Force even though I’m not a Jedi?”

His heart shattered into pieces.

“Please Master, what if I can’t, I’ll be so alone, I never wanted to be alone.”

She was openly weeping now, harsh sobs wracking through her small frame.

The hand not pressing down on her leg, grabbed frantically for one of hers.

“Ahsoka you will always be a Jedi, part of the Order or not.” He squeezed her hand with as much reassurance as he could give.

“And you will never be alone. I’ll be with you always, in this life and the next.”

She let out a ragged sob and unlatched their joined hands to cling feebly at his tunic.

“I-I was gonna come back Skyguy, yo- you have to believe me.”

He had to let go of his denial, of his selfishness. He wanted her to stay, wanted her to live so badly. He’d trade his life for hers if given the chance. She was the best person he had ever known. Ahsoka was a light in his life, so full of goodness.

But, she had almost bled through the tunic. Her face was pale, and her eyes wouldn’t focus on him. Her words were starting to slur. The med evac wouldn’t get here in time.

He had to let her go.

“Oh Snips, I do believe you. I do.” He choked down his own sob, this wasn’t about him. This was for her.

“You’ll get to be one with the Force, I promise.”

She sighed, her head lolling to meet his gaze.

“You’re really here?”

He stopped tending to the wound, the bleeding wasn’t slowing. Instead, he grasped his padawan’s hands within his own and tried to project all of the reassurances he could summon.

“I’m here.” He brought their bloodstained hands to rest against his cheek. Hers cradled gently in his, the way a master should protect his padawan.

Ahsoka gave him a tired smile, and her eyes fluttered closed.

No, he wasn’t ready-

“Ahsoka?”

Bright light burnt through him from the inside out. It swept viscerally through him, reminding him of laughter and bickering in the temple, a bond built on love. It straightened his broken edges, leaving only peace and light.

_Ahsoka._

The body beneath him was still, but it was no longer Ahsoka. She had become one with the Force. That didn’t make it any easier.

Looking at the body of the girl who had given him everything- a purpose, unconditional love, a sister- Anakin broke.

Sobs ripped their way out of his throat. She couldn’t be gone, he had just gotten to see her again, it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right.

He lifted his padawan into his arms, rocking the girl he would love eternally, in his arms.

He placed a gentle kiss to the crown of her montrals. Montrals he got to see grow before his very eyes, but no more.

Ahsoka would stay this way forever.

He hiccupped. The dynamic and snippy girl he adored, silenced forever.

The grief was too much to bear.

Looking at her, he realized something was missing.

His wavering hand pulled the silka beads from his pocket. Tenderly, he positioned them on her lekku, where they belonged.

They would provide him comfort no longer.

\---

When the medical team arrived, they found the remnants of a broken man with bloodstained hands and a fractured heart.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @sunnymiles  
> kudos/comments always appreciated!


End file.
